


The Strange Consultant Surgeon

by BlueNeutrino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Dr Sexy, Feminization, Incest, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: Dean does not like the latest addition to the cast of "Dr Sexy".





	The Strange Consultant Surgeon

Dean does not like the latest addition to the cast of _Dr Sexy._ He can’t help his scowl every time she appears on screen - Dr Serena Lovelace, the glamorous, mysterious consultant surgeon with the neverending legs and stunning red curls, barging into Seattle Mercy and flirting shamelessly with Dr Sexy himself, even if Adrianna, the hot blonde resident Dr Sexy had secretly been engaged to marry, had only just died in a tragic MRI accident at the end of last season. Dean’s still sore over it.

“Dude, don’t you think you’re taking this a little too seriously?” Sam remarks when he hears Dean mumbling something like, “ _his true love just died_ ,” and, “ _back off_.”

“They killed off a fan favorite in the thirteenth season, Sam,” Dean retorts. “What were the writers thinking? They can’t just replace Adrianna like that!”

“Dean, it’s a soap. Cast turnover. It happens.”

“I know, but look at her.” Dean scowls and gestures at the screen, where Dr Lovelace is currently getting up close and personal all over Dr Sexy. “Doesn’t she know he’s grieving?”

“No, she doesn’t. Him and Adrianna were a secret, remember?” Sam hates that he even knows that.

Dean just pouts.

“Seems to me like maybe you just need to put yourself in her shoes, for a bit,” Sam suggests.

Later, when Sam pulls out the stilettos and a red wig in the bedroom, Dean realises he means literally. It’s a good roleplay session, with Sam in the white labcoat and cowboy boots, pounding into Dean at the end of the bed while Dean does his best to mimic some feminine, high-pitched moans as he imagines that Sam is his Dr Sexy and he’s Sam’s red-haired slut.

When they’re finally finished, Dean lying sore and used with his wig askew and pink lace panties around his knees, he realises he doesn’t hate the strange consultant surgeon as much as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what on earth I was doing with this thing, this was written for the SPN Coldest Hits challenge on Tumblr.


End file.
